


Despierto

by satsuki_sumeragi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsuki_sumeragi/pseuds/satsuki_sumeragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una vez Ronan tuvo un sueño, pero sabe que esta vez no está dormido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despierto

**Author's Note:**

> Contribuyendo con algo cortito al fandom en español de Raven Cycle.  
> Gracias por leer y espero que os guste:)

Ronan abrió los ojos. Sabía que estaba despierto, pero algo en el ambiente le hacía pensar en un sueño. Tardó unos segundos en descubrir que eran unos dedos sobre su tatuaje, recorriendo suavemente sus lineas, descendiendo por su espalda. Sin embargo esa vez no era un sueño. Estaba en la minúscula cama de Adam en Saint Agnes y la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana. Dejó que las caricias recorrieran todo la tinta de su espalda y de vuelta a su cuello. Una vez allí las yemas fueron a separarse y Ronan se giró antes de que llegaran a hacerlo, apoyando la espalda sobre el viejo colchón. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Adam. Estaba recostado de lado, mirándole y, al igual que Ronan, únicamente cubierto por su ropa interior. Las yemas de sus dedos habían permanecido haciendo contacto con la piel del cuello de Ronan a pesar del movimiento y continuaron su viaje por su clavícula, descendiendo a lo largo de su torso. Ronan dobló el cuello en dirección a Adam, encontrándose con que sus narices estaban a escasos milímetros de distancia.

Adam no se movió, pero estando tan cerca las pestañas de Ronan le llegaban desenfocadas. Bajó la vista unos segundos después y observó el pecho desnudo de Ronan subir y bajar. Lo normal a esa distancia hubiera sido poder escuchar su respiración, pero Adam tenía su oído bueno pegado a la almohada. Se dio cuenta de que una suave y pequeña brisa de aire le llegaba a la barbilla cada vez que Ronan expiraba. Detuvo su mano a la altura del tórax y cerró los ojos, imaginándose el sonido.

Adam abrió los ojos rato después, con la noción totalmente perdida del tiempo que había pasado con los ojos cerrados. Ronan seguía sin moverse, nunca lo hacía realmente esos casos. Dejaba a Adam todas las decisiones y únicamente esperaba. Pero esa vez algo le traicionó y separó unos milímetros los labios. Adam sonrió como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de apuesta silenciosa.

Ronan no tuvo tiempo de formular ninguna respuesta antes de que los labios de Adam estuvieran sobre los suyos. Intentó moverse para quedar sobre su hombro pero la mano de Adam le detuvo, haciéndole seguir sobre el colchón y fue él quien se movió para quedar sobre Ronan. Una pierna extendida en consonancia con la de Ronan y otra flexionada entre sus piernas. Posó una mano a cada lado de los hombros de Ronan y, tras un último beso, hizo descender su cuerpo unos centímetros. Apoyó el lado izquierdo de su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ronan, una mano de este entre su pelo y la otra en sus espalda.

Adam cerró los ojos de nuevo, notaba el pecho de Ronan subiendo y bajando, más despacio ahora a causa del peso, y el tacto también le servía para percibir el latido de su corazón. A su oído derecho le llegaba el sonido de la respiración de Ronan y el de su saliva pasando por su garganta.

–¿Vas a seguir mucho más meditando sobre los pequeños detalles de la vida, Parrish? Me muero de hambre.

Adam le ignoró. Sabía que era estúpido hacer lo que estaba haciendo, disfrutar tanto con cosas tan comunes. Al menos Ronan lo consideraría estupido si le dijera por qué no se movía.

–Parrish –sintió la mano de Ronan palpándole la espalda. Adam volvió a ignorarle.

–¡Adam!

De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, Adam los hubiera puesto en blanco. Se incorporó con los brazos y se separó de Ronan. La noche anterior habían dejado unas bolsas de plástico al lado de la puerta. Habían tenido la cena y aún conservaban lo que sería su desayuno, dos pedazos de tarta y cinco donuts. Ronan protestaría por su sabor, pero se los seguiría comiendo.

Llevó los paquetes a la cama. Ronan se sentó en el centro con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, su rodilla en contacto con el muslo de Adam. Se lo comieron entre las protestas de Ronan. Una vez acabaron, Ronan llevó los envoltorios a la bolsa de basura y Adam buscó, entre el montón de ropa que se había caído de la cama, sus pantalones.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó Ronan metiéndose de nuevo en la cama.

Adam le miró sin comprender y señaló con la vista sus pantalones medio puestos. Ronan soltó un bufido.

–Es verano y son las ocho de la mañana. Vuelve a la cama, Adam. Puedes seguir meditando sobre los pequeños detalles de la vida unas horas más.

Adam estuvo tentado a sonreír pero no llegó a hacerlo, a cambio le ofreció un rápido beso a Ronan antes de colocar la cabeza sobre su pecho.


End file.
